


The Seasonals

by ObscureSubmarine



Series: The Seasonals [2]
Category: Avengers, Captain America, Doctor Strange - Fandom, Iron Man - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cryostasis, Dreams, Each superhero (and some super villains) are gods, Gods AU, M/M, Magic AU, More tags to come (I'm not the greatest at these things), Post Captain America Civil War, Protective Bucky Barnes, Seasons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-08 02:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11072061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObscureSubmarine/pseuds/ObscureSubmarine
Summary: Long, long ago, the gods that protected our world and kept up its natural order disappeared. Many say that they faded out of our minds, never to return again. But others say that they took different forms, and still walk the earth to this day. When one god remembers who he was, the others will soon follow, and the gods will rise once again to combat a deadly magical threat.





	1. Dreams of a time long gone

**Author's Note:**

> Heeeeey everybody! Sorry for the lull in posts, I was busy with school stuff and my train of thought kind of ground to a halt in terms of this project. Also I watched Pacific Rim (loved it!) on the weekend, so you'll probably be seeing some fanfic for Pacific Rim. But without further ado, I give you my first large project:The Seasonals!

When Bucky entered cryo, he never dreamed. It was just a world of black, a realm where no imagination or creativity could roam free. The only thing that dared to disturb the darkness were flashes of white hot pain, memories of the torture he would go through almost every day. The cold never bothered him, so he had nothing to feel, nothing to focus on but black. Every time he was dragged out of cryo, somewhere inside his broken soul, a little piece of him cried out in joy because he could dream. Sort of.  
Most of the time the electromagnetic "therapy" would just zap those dreams and destroy them, but tiny little fragments of them were still there. The little shard of Bucky that was the Bucky before the fall kept those little fragments of dreams with him, hoping to use them once again. Turns out, they would be kinda handy. Those little fragments were instrumental in helping Bucky gain his memories back, for all those little dreams were memories of the life before HYDRA. The dreams were slowly being stitched back together into a patchwork quilt of memories. But that ground to a halt once again when Bucky decided to go back into cryo.

He knew he was doing the right thing. The world needed to get back on its feet, and with that book still floating around, he would only push the world back on the ground. So cryo was the only option. Safe in Wakanda, he entered the pod, and felt the familiar sensation of ice covering his body. He had always wondered why he never felt the ice's cold, only the feeling of being covered, but that never came to him in his memories. He just took it as a side effect of the super soldier serum. As Bucky closed his eyes, he entered the blackness that had become familiar to him, but way far in a corner of the black, a brilliant light blue was spreading.  
Bucky watched as the blue erupted over the black, washing away the numbness and replacing it with a feeling he couldn't describe. It was extremely intense and it blanketed his body like a massive tidal wave. Bucky closed his eyes so he wouldn't have to stare so hard into that feeling, but he was to curious, and he opened his eyes again. What he saw was amazing.

He was walking through a huge courtyard, filled with trees, animals, flowers, and stone structures. Topiaries lined the path he was walking on, a brilliant mix of plant and.... ice? Just at that moment Bucky noticed that this kingdom of nature was intertwined with one made of ice. The flowers glowed with a beautiful icy sheen, and tree branches were covered with intricate carvings made from the ice that covered them. Animals played around in their winter coats, fur all white instead of its normal brown. Bucky couldn't help but wonder about this world around him. How was he here? How could he go back? Who lived here? Soon he got an answer.

Down the path, much farther off but still in Bucky's line of sight, were two people walking hand in hand. One seemed to be covered in ice while the other glowed as green as the flora around him. They were laughing and talking, nuzzling foreheads and smiling sweetly at each other. Bucky wondered who these people were, and why were they holding hands? Also, why did they live in this place?  
One of the two figure's hand lifted up into the air, and from a small cloud that floated down to greet the hand, a tiny ice sculpture fell out. It was perfectly carved and looked exactly like a small spider. The figure clad in blue gave it to the green one, and the green one jumped for joy, than gave the blue a kiss. As soon as the kiss was planted, Bucky felt warmth spread through his body, as if it was HIM that the green person was kissing. Wait, the person in blue kind of looked like him. Could it BE him? No, that's impossible. 

The blue person began to sing as he turned around to stand in front of the green person. All of a sudden Bucky was hit by a memory of him singing to a girl he was courting way back before the war. That voice.... that was HIS voice! Bucky took off towards the couple slowly strolling down the path, mind reeling. It couldn't be him! He never dressed like that! He didn't have white hair! And he didn't know that other person! Didn't he?   
As he approached the two, he saw their faces clearly for the first time. The figure in blue was most definitely him. The blue person had his same face shape, same body type, and he even had a metal arm! Then the figure in green turned. He was the most beautiful person in the world! His brown eyes were like melted chocolate, and his smile was so sweet. Bucky wishes he had a person like that. But wait, if the person in blue was him, than he did have someone like the figure in green! But who was it? Bucky swears that he had seen someone like that, someone with that body, someone with those gentle hands. Bucky was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard voices float through his head. They were filled with love for the other, and Bucky knew that those voices had to belong to the other version of him and the green person. "Oh Spring, what would I do without you?" the blue person said. "You wouldn't do anything because I'll never leave you" the green person said.   
That voice. Bucky knows that voice! But who did it belong to? Then it hit him. A young man, excited and nervous. In awe of his metal arm. Clad in an outfit that looked like it was covered in spider webbing. The name just kind of floated into Bucky's head. Peter.

Bucky kept having that dream. It repeated itself like a broken record player, scratching over and over. It always ended with Bucky realizing that the person in green was that Spider-Man. He just knew that they were meant to meet. But he always wondered what was going on in that dream's world. Why did he have white hair, icy blue eyes, and why was he clad in a suit literally made out of ice? Why was he holding hands with the Spider-Man? Why could he conjure an ice sculpture out of thin air? So many questions, no answers. All he knew was that the two people in the dream were himself and Peter. But the him from the dream called Peter Spring. Did that mean he was Winter? It seemed to fit, and it felt right, like it belonged to him. But Bucky still wanted to know more. Maybe Peter knew more? He should find out.  
Bucky made a decision while he watched the two figures dance and sing with each other. He would find Peter, and he would ask him about what the heck was going on. Who knows, maybe Peter had been having the same dreams as him. So Bucky started the long process of trying to wake himself up. He tried and tried to break out of the stasis, but his body wouldn't listen. He screamed in his mind, willing the ice to recede and let him go free. And he felt something melt.  
Bucky was dragged back out of the dream and found himself staring at a screen depicting his vitals through a foggy glass pane. It hissed open and Bucky checked his surroundings. He didn't want anybody knowing that he was out, in fear of them keeping him locked up. He knew that Steve would most definitely do that. As much as he loved having his old friend back, Bucky was a different person now, and he needed to be able to learn how to do things himself again. Anyways, this trip was one of discovery for him, not Steve.   
Once Bucky was sure that the coast was clear, he unlatched the clasps on the belts keeping him in the cryo tube with his one good hand. Oh yeah. He had forgotten that he only had one hand. He took a step forward on shaky legs, and managed to cross over to a mirror that was propped up on one of the many tables around the room. He looked at the mirror, happy to see that he was the same old him. He ran his fingers through his hair, trying to think of a way to get out of Wakanda without anyone knowing he was gone. Thankfully, the cryo tube alarm didn't go off because nothing was broken, so that was a good sign. He could always disguise himself and get out of the country. Yeah, he would do that! He would pretend that he was a foreign diplomat, visiting from the United States. He would be the best fake diplomat with...white hair? Bucky hadn't even noticed when he first looked at himself, but now that his hand was propping up most of his hair, he had a good view of the one lock of hair that was bone white. Not brown. White.

Oh crap. That dream really was real. That just confirmed Bucky's suspicions. Now it was official. He was getting out of Wakanda and going to the States. The Spider-Man spoke like an American, so that was where he would go. Putting his hair down and concealing the one white lock, Bucky set off down the nearest hall to find his costume. He was going to the United States of America.


	2. Memories peeking, like the dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now it's Peter's turn to experience the memories! Hopefully this goes well, I came up with the idea in the middle of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeey! I'm glad to be back for another chapter! Sorry I don't post as lightning fast as I did before, but stuff happens. Also, these two chapters have not been read over for mistakes, so please point them out in the comments! I appreciate your help! Also, in my story I have Peter as 20, so nothing weird!

Today had been an awful day. Peter didn't think that anything good would come out of the rest of the day. He was late to class, he tripped and fell straight into a puddle, he got a huge bruise in gym (couldn't show his new powers off), and to top it off, Flash Thompson shoved him in a locker. Yeah, great day. The only thought that crossed Peter's mind was swinging through the air from the tallest of skyscrapers. It always helped him get the pressure of the day out of his system. Of course, he couldn't do that before (his stress reliever was pizza), but now he could! Being Spider Man had opened up a whole new world full of new things, and he wanted to live the Spidey Life to the fullest.

Peter picked up his bag and trudged off the bus, mumbling a thank you to the bus driver. Normally Peter's quite vocal with the thank yous, so the bus driver just gave him a confused look in return. As soon as Peter's feet hit the pavement, he was off down the street like a shot. Sitting right on the curb was this glorious, brand new, flat screen T.V! Who just leaves those things lying around!? Peter couldn't believe his luck. This could turn his entire crappy day upside down! He just had to get his hands on it before.....never mind. The garbage truck was right around the corner. Bye bye, perfectly good T.V. Well, swinging it is.

Peter turned into the apartment building that he and his Aunt May lived in, dragging his feet once again in defeat. He wasn't even gonna bother with the elevator. That thing broke down more times than Tony Stark makes armours. To the stairs! Peter cautiously opened the door to the stairs, hoping his super strength didn't push the door so hard that it would fly off its hinges. But it didn't. Seems like Lady Luck was sick of playing with Peter.  
But as Peter grabbed the railing to head up the stairs, a terrible headache ripped through his skull, causing him to kneel down on the stair in front of him. He saw flashes of something momentarily, a man in blue with white hair and a young man in green. What was that? Who were they? All questions that shot through Peter's mind as he shook his head and continued up the stairs. It was probably nothing, just a weird dream that he had last night that he was only remembering right now.  
Peter reached the top of the stairs with no other problems, other than an ache that settled at the back of his head. That was the second weirdest thing to happen to him in his life other than the, you know, superpowers thing. Maybe if he asked Aunt May about it...no. It could be a superhero thing. Maybe he should just ask Tony. Yeah, he'll do that.

Peter turned his keys in the door, and it swung open with a loud creeeeeak. Luckily, Aunt May wasn't home. He could change into his costume and swing around without his Aunt even knowing he was gone. He'd just have to get back to the apartment before 6:00. Peter chucked his bag onto the couch without even bothering to unpack it, and went straight to his room. He closed the door, just in case, and put on his costume. He always felt much better in his costume, like he could be himself for once, spider powers and all. He didn't have to pretend to be the old him when he was Spider Man. He could BE Spider Man. 

Peter opened the window and after shooting a web out, he swung into the cool air of New York in the autumn. The leaves tumbled by him on the breeze, their beautiful colours lighting up the city that never sleeps. As Peter swung over his favourite spot in Central Park, he took a moment to just hang there and enjoy the view of the beautiful park. Unfortunately, that would not last for long. Peter felt the dull ache at the back of his head grow more and more powerful the longer he hung on the side of the skyscraper, and he knew that the weird dream would come back. He just made it to the roof of the building when he collapsed.  
Peter woke up in a world of nature mixed with ice. It was gorgeous, the plants coated with a beautiful coat of ice that reflected the bright colours of the plants. It was calm, serene, and most certainly someone's home. Far off in the distance, Peter could see a large castle that shone in the sunlight like a mirror. As beautiful as the place was, Peter still had no idea where he was, and what he was doing. Maybe he should head for that castle and ask whoever was inside if they could help him. So, Peter set off down the path of stone and ice.

As Peter walked along, he saw two figures walking in the distance that looked familiar. He had no idea why they were familiar, but he could go ask them for help! Peter took off down the path, shouting at the top of his lungs if the two people could help him, but they didn't seem to hear him. As he got closer, Peter knew why he recognized the figures. One was the one from his strange dream, the one in blue with white hair. But not just that, he looked like someone he had seen before. The other person though, the one in green, looked eerily like him. Same face, same hair, same everything! The only thing different was the person's clothes, which seemed to be entirely made out of plants, and that he was holding White Hair's hand. Wait, was White Hair's hand made out of...metal?  
A memory came out of nowhere, and suddenly Peter was staring at a man with a metal arm in an airport. The man looked so confused, but also kind of happy. He had the same face and shape as White Hair, except his hair was brown. Wait, was White Hair this guy? Is that where he knew him from? But he didn't even know Metal Arm's name, and yet the other version of him was holding his hand! A giggle suddenly wafted into Peter's ear, a giggle which sounded like him. "Oh Winter, what did I do to earn a man like you?" "You were you." The last one was White Hair. Sooooo, White Hair was Winter and Peter guessed that his clone was Spring? Only seems fitting with the outfit. But who was Metal Arm? Peter looked again at the two people, and a name just floated into his head. Bucky.

Peter jolted up, shaking his head as he was dragged out of the fantasy world. What in the world was THAT? Strange figures, weird worlds, random names floating in his head? But....that one name, Bucky, it sounded familiar, almost like it belonged with Peter. He had no idea why, and wanted to find an answer. He picked himself up off the rocky top of the skyscraper, and swung out in the direction of Stark Tower. Tony would know what to do, and he would help Peter find Bucky. He's sure that if he finds Bucky, all the answers will come to him.


	3. Through the valley of dreams and thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm not dead! Sorry for not updating in a while, just got busy. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Also, I am not on Team Cap. I am a hardcore Team Iron Man member, even though my favourite character is Bucky. This shows how arrogant Steve is (at least in my opinion). Remember, agree to disagree if you are on Team Cap. Anyways, enjoy!

Steve Rogers was having a Good Day. Well, a Good Morning. He had just woken up from a positively wonderful sleep that wasn't plagued by nightmares and he was feeling good. He had woken to the smell of bacon wafting down the hallway and into his room through the open door, and he smiled, knowing that Sam was happy enough in Wakanda that he was comfortable enough to cook his own (amazing!) meals. Steve stretched and threw off the covers, swinging his legs around the side of the massive bed. T'Challa really had outdone himself when he gave the Rogue Avengers these rooms. It was like paradise! The only thing that could ever compare to these rooms was back in.....no. Not gonna think about that. Tony wouldn't accept them back anyways. That bridge was thoroughly burned.  
Steve shook his head, clearing away the offending thoughts. No! He wasn't going to let thoughts like that mess up his Good Day! He went out of the door and he started down the long hallway, following the scent of bacon and the delicious prize it guaranteed. He took his time, staring at the beautiful artwork hung up along the halls. He wondered if he could ever have a painting of his put up on someone's wall like that, like a trophy. No, not like a trophy, like a work of art. Trophies were only showy and meant to be conversation starters so the owner could brag about their brilliant achievements. Kind of like....NO! No thoughts about that! He was right, Tony was wrong. End of story.

Steve wandered into the kitchen and was greeted with the sight of his team all gathered round the table. Even Natasha was there! Steve smiled. It felt good to have all his close friends standing by him, sticking by his side. Well, almost all of his good friends. One wasn't to far away, but he couldn't come. "What's with the long face?" Natasha inquired as Steve rounded the table to sit beside her and Sam. "Oh. It was nothing. Just lost in my own thoughts!" Steve replied with a small smile. Natasha just stared at him. Of course she knew who he was thinking about. But Steve was having a Good Day, so all sad thoughts are not welcome!  
He stared at the magnificent show of food on the table, an All American breakfast, courtesy of Sam. Steve took a bite, and he was immediately transported back to the times in Avengers Tower, when the whole team would get together for all of their meals and would have so much fun. They would laugh, joke around, and just have a good old time! Tony was actually a really good cook! He must have learned how to from his mom since Howard certainly didn't know how.....there they are. The thoughts again. No matter how hard Steve tried he couldn't escape them today! Maybe if he went to go see the one person who truly understands him, his mind would clear up. "Sorry Sam, this breakfast is amazing..but I have to go get some air." Steve said as he pushed his chair back. Everyone around the table shot him sympathetic glances. They knew what that was code for. 'Go see Bucky.'

Steve walked down the white hospital wing hallway, thoughts whirling around in his head like they were caught in a tornado. He didn't know why he kept thinking of what happened. Was it guilt? No, it couldn't be. He was right! Tony didn't realize what he was getting in to! Poor Tony. Now he's basically got a collar around his neck! "Guess it's karma" Steve muttered under his breath. He had no right to treat Wanda like that. She's a kid! Tony never did have the best decision making skills of them all. He should have never had so much power over the Avengers. Steve shook his head again. He really needed to talk to Bucky.  
There were no scientists in sight when Steve got to the door. He knew that the cryo chamber was self sufficient, and that Bucky was perfectly fine without them. Steve sighed, still unhappy that after he got his best friend back, he was taken away again. Bucky would have been fine without the cryo! There was no one in Wakanda other than the King and the Dora Milaje that knew they were there, and he could have healed with the help of good friends! Steve sighed again. That was Bucky's decision. Not his. 

He pushed open the door, and was greeted with a sight he though he'd never see. The cryo chamber was open, the belt buckles torn off, and the monitors were all off. Bucky was gone.  
Steve screamed like he never had before. Someone had gotten to him! Someone had gotten to Bucky! They took him right out of the chamber and shuttled him away! It was all Steve's fault. He wasn't with his friend when he needed him the most! Bucky was gone because Steve wasn't there for him! By the time Steve stopped screaming, the other Rogue Avengers, T'Challa, and a handful of scientists had burst into the room as well. The scientists were frantically trying to get the computers back online, while the others all stared at the cryochamber, perfectly opened without a scratch. "How was this possible!?" Steve screamed at the King. How was he so calm when someone very important just disappeared from his care?! "It was not possible" T'Challa replied. "This cryochamber, though unguarded, had some of the highest security levels in the entire country. Remember Mr.Rogers, I'm not doing this for you, I'm doing this for him." Steve ground his teeth together in annoyance. How dare he be so calm! If he wasn't going to do something about this, Steve would!   
Steve began searching around the room for clues, anything that would give him a hint to where Bucky was taken, and who took him. Could it be.....no. NO. Tony would never do something like that! Wouldn't he? Steve remembered the feral look on Tony's face as he attacked Bucky. He was furious. Well, who wouldn't be when the man who murdered his parents was standing not three feet away from him? If only Tony had just realized that Bucky wasn't really the one to do it! HYDRA was controlling him! But all Steve could remember was how Tony attacked them with such ferocity and malice, hellbent on killing Bucky. He would want to find Bucky and probably kill him with his bare hands. Steve had to go. NOW. He knew who had Bucky! Just as he pivoted around to make his dash to the door, Steve was hit by a wall of white, and collapsed.

When Steve woke up, he was on a sandy beach in the shade of a massive tree. He was surrounded by sand, and the sun shone bright above him in the blue,blue sky. Where was he? Why was he sitting on a beach? Wasn't he just in the lab in Wakanda, searching for Bucky? He started to stand up so he could survey his surroundings, but he was stopped short when he heard voices. They sounded eerily like Tony's and his own. Could he be in a memory? He doesn't remember ever going to the beach with the team. He looked int he direction that the voices had come from, and found that they were standing just on the other side of the tree! They looked just like him and Tony, but they wore the strangest outfits, like they were made from the autumn leaves (Tony) and the waves of the ocean (other Steve). They were looking disapprovingly at something in the distance, and their mouths were turned down in frowns. What were they frowning at? More importantly, why was he here? Steve tried to go up to one of the strange versions of him and Tony, but he couldn't touch them or talk to them. It was like he was just spectating! He turned his head to try to see what they were looking at, and what he spotted was crazy.

Over in the distance, sitting on a bench made out of ice with another person, was Bucky. Well, at least, someone who looked like Bucky. His face and body shape were the same, but the person had white hair and was wearing a suit that was ice blue. Also, who was the other person, and why were they so close? They looked almost like...lovers. Steve was really confused now. So, the weird versions of him and Tony were staring at a weird version of Bucky who was in love with another weird person. That's a lot of weirdness. His train of thought stopped dead though when he heard a voice. It was his own. "They have no respect for the rules! They should be punished!" Weird Steve snarled. "Leave it. If Time finds out that we were looking, we would be punished too! And I have no intention to be punished." Weird Tony growled back." Remember, Summer. Good things come to those who wait."   
So, the weird version of him was called Summer! That explains the beach, the sun, and the wave-like outfit! He was the embodiment of Summer! But how? That was impossible! He was never Summer! Sure, he was happy, but he wasn't as bright as the sun! But what was going on? Why was he seeing this? Who are those people?! Steve kept wondering and wondering, but it wouldn't last for long. The last thing he saw was Weird Tony glare at Summer before he was ripped out of the strange world.

"Steve? Steve!" Someone called. Steve groaned as he cracked open his eyes. He was sitting on a hospital bed with a bandage wrapped around his forehead. "You okay?" Sam said, looking concerned as he watched Steve pull himself out of the bed. "I'm fine" Steve replied. "I just have to go now." "Now where in the world do you think you're going? You're hurt!" Sam protested as Steve made his way to the door. "I'm going to see an old friend."


	4. NOTE

Hey guys! I'm so sorry that I haven't been able to update quite as fast as I normally do, but I have been very busy in the last few weeks, and haven't really had time to post anything new to this story. I guarantee you that I will be back to writing very soon, you'll just have to wait until the summer comes. Also, I have decided that after I am done with this story, I am going to be writing a Pacific Rim AU for superpowers and superheroes. But anyways, thanks for sticking by me, and I'll continue this story soon! Best wishes!  
-ObscureSubmarine


End file.
